Sunny
Sunny is Gwen and Ben Tennyson's Anodite cousin and a villainess Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. She is revealed to be Verdona's granddaughter, and made her debut in the episode "Girl Trouble". She was voiced by Ashley Johnson. Biography In a prior episode of Ben 10: Alien Force, ''it had been established that Gwen and Ben's grandfather Max Tennyson had met and married an alien energy being Verdona, from the planet Anodyne. This being, Verdona, assumed Human form while on Earth and had two sons with Max, Gwen and Ben's fathers. After a time, her free-spirited nature caused her to feel confined on Earth and in her Human shell, so she left, with Ben and Gwen only learning of this after their grandfather had vanished for a time. They also learned that Gwen's abilities were only partly based in magic, with her ability to manipulate 'mana' coming from her Anodite heritage. It seems Verdona had married a fellow Anodite either before or after she was with Max, and that Sunny is the daughter of one of the children from this marriage. Appearance In Ultimate Alien, in her human disguise, Sunny is the spitting image of Gwen, with the exceptions of her having black hair that hangs free, instead of red hair in a ponytail, and dark blue eyes rather than green eyes. Her lips, height, and facial features are exact to Gwen's. She wears a purple T-shirt, a black mini-skirt and black leather boots. Like Verdona. she is able to switch between her human and Anodite forms, but unlike Gwen, she does it much more freely, where she literally takes off her human skin like taking off a costume. In ''Omniverse, ''in her human disguise, Sunny is the spitting image of Gwen again, right down to the attire only with black and purple theme colors for the attire, her lips are black and has purple eyes instead of green eyes. It is not known why she looks so much like Gwen while in Human form, since her natural state is that of an energy being. This could be a side effect of being related to Gwen, with her energy field simply translating that way when becoming Human. It seems more likely that she chose this form deliberately as a jealous swipe at Gwen. Personality Being an Anodite, Sunny is a free spirit that cannot be caged. However, it turned her into a spoiled brat (as told by Verdona). Also, she has little or no regard to what is around her and will often attack anything just for the sake of fun and shown to have little or no self control. She also hates people who tattle to her parents. As shown in ''Girl Trouble, Sunny has respect (and slight fear) of her grandmother Verdona. When Verdona stated that Gwen is her favorite grandchild, this made Sunny angry. She is quite flirtatious and has had eyes for other men besides Antonio; particularly Kevin. Powers and Abilities Sunny is an Anodite, and like Gwen and Verdona, is able to manipulate mana. Sunny has a broader knowledge of her Anodite powers than Gwen, being able to fly and destroy things with relative ease. Sunny seems to possess enhanced strength. In her Anodite form, Sunny is able to use her hair for a variety of purposes, such as grasping beings and objects, and attacking others. ''Ultimate Alien'' Sunny was revealed to be playmates with Gwen in their toddler days, though the full extent of their history is currently unknown. Her antics as a baby were lightly implied to have made Gwen's mother Lilli even more averse to Anodites than her tense relationship with Verdona already caused. Sunny was banished to Earth by her parents because she was dating and in love with an alien named Antonio, who appeared to be disliked by the family for hanging out with a bad crowd. She was exiled to Frank and Lili's house for the summer (much to Lili's chagrin and Gwen's annoyance). But when she caused more trouble on Earth than she did on Anodyne (almost unleashing a nuclear explosive on Bellwood), her grandmother Verdona fetched her and took her back to their home planet. Sunny made a cameo in Ben 10: Omniverse ''when an intrusive game show host assembled almost every female Ben knew, related or otherwise, to be a potential wife. When Ben protested this, explaining that Sunny was actually his cousin, she and the other out-of-bounds ladies were sent back wherever they came from. Love Interests Antonio Sunny and Antonio have a deep love for each other, and are not ashamed of demonstrating it; even to the extreme. She flauntingly brags about him from time to time; which annoys anyone unfortunate enough to be within earshot of her. Sunny's parents do not like her hanging out with him; assuming that he is a bad influence on her (ironically this doesn't seem to be the case, as Sunny is shown to be a lot worse than him). They sent their daughter to Earth as an attempt to separate the couple. Antonio is basically Sunny's slave, and he does whatever she tells him to. Sometimes when he looks at her, he gets dazed. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Sunny and Antonio have broken up. Kevin Levin Despite her apparent love for Antonio, Sunny is quite flirtatious and is not above philandering with other men; particularly Kevin, whom she teasingly refers to as "Muscles". Gwen reprimanded her for this. Still, she tries to sway him from his relationship with Gwen by saying ''"What do you see in her Muscles? She's such a goody-goody! Wouldn't you have more fun with a wild girl?" Kevin enjoys it when Sunny calls him Muscles, and seems to show some interest in her. When Gwen yells "I'm right here Sunny," Sunny pretends she doesn't like Kevin by talking about Antonio. Trivia *Sunny is the female counterpart to Albedo. *#Both are stronger than their counterparts (Albedo is smarter than Ben). *#Both are exactly the same in appearance as their counterparts but have color differences. *#Both didn't have a desire to destroy their counterparts until they made them have a strong hatred to them (Ben stopped Albedo from being able to stay a Galvan and Gwen tried to tell Sunny what to do and that she was going to tattle to her parents). *#Sunny's appearance and voice being the same as Gwen's is the same as Albedo's and Ben's. navigation Category:Ben 10 Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Female Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Fallen Heroes Category:In Love Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Related to Hero Category:Energy Beings Category:Amoral Category:Envious Category:Immortals Category:Teenagers Category:On & Off Category:Remorseful Category:Inconclusive Category:Rivals Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Grey Zone